Fate of the Victor
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: AU. If it had happened before all this...chaos I might have loved him. But times change and he has no idea how to survive in my world, or in my life. How can a man from a thousand years long passed survive in this era of science, magic, and death? AxA JxT
1. Prologue: The End

**The Fate of the Victor**

Prologue: The End.

A/N: I am so excited to start this. This is SOO short by the way. I know, I shouldn't start another epic, but I can't help myself :) Review lovelies!

Disclaimer: I dunna own.

_/ It Courses Through My Veins, This Power Of Death /_

"It didn't happen Zeus, we have to accept that. You yourself have seen the future. Tell me we shouldn't do this!?" She demanded of her husband.

He frowned at her, his back bowed with age and responsibilities. He hated this idea she had; despite him knowing it was the right one.

"I know we should Hera. It's the proper thing to do. But how can we ask this of him? You too, have seen the future." Zeus warned her.

Hera felt a single tear drop off her cheek, "We must. It is his burden to bear."

Zeus sighed, smiling very regretfully and beautifully at her, "Hera, I want you to know that no matter what, I have always cared for you."

She smiled at him, and Zeus was reminded of the first time he had seen her. She had been heart stopping, and powerful, and kind. Even now, his heart missed a beat.

"I too, have always loved you."

Zeus took hold of her pale hand, and pressing it against his lips for one last kiss; he ripped all her power from her, storing it away in himself. When she was completely drained and bordering death, he laid her down, and apologized.

"I am sorry Hera; for all that I put on you. Sleep well my Queen."

Zeus straightened once more, feeling power like he hadn't felt in centuries course through him. He could not afford to spend it frivolously.

Zeus, King of the Gods, poured every ounce of power he and his Queen had into the young man in front of him. It was up to this Warrior to save the world.

The time of gods and magic was over, the time of humans; technology and death had just begun.

Zeus fell to the floor at the immobile warrior's feet, dead. His hand was still clasped in his wife's...

_/ How Could Anyone Not Love That Black Heart Of Yours? /_


	2. Awaken

**Chapter 1: Awaken**

A/N: So… my Microsoft word has been broken for probably about three months. So in celebration of my newly updated computer and joy in being able to update, I am throwing this out. Merry Christmas and all that jazz : )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Class of the Titans.

_//Time Can Take Its Toll On The Best Of Us //_

Magic flowed through his veins, whispering secrets inside his blood of power beyond imagination. He felt his fingers first and then his toes, both tingling and burning. Soon his hands were moving, fluttering anxiously until his arms could join them in wind milling about his still form.

With his freed hands he scraped at his eyes, trying to banish the layer of sleep and power that had gathered. Finally they opened, blinking furiously. After minutes that seemed like hours, he wobbled on unsteady feet, like the newborn he had been so many years ago.

Hunger gnawed at him, and he feverishly looked around for some sort of nourishment. The world was no longer how it had been left. Nothing was recognizable from his memory. There wasn't even a simple patch of blackberries for munching on.

Trees grew in perfect proportion, but twisted and gnarled. Skyscrapers didn't line the tree line, but birdsongs still did not fill the air. The world was a bubble, shimmery and ethereal, but ready to burst into toxic soap at any moment. The images burned at his eyelids, too cruel and perfect to be real.

He crouched, afraid of this new environment. His hand strayed to his weapon at his side, and he tried briefly to recall its name. He didn't even remember his own name at the moment, but he knew why he was here. In fact, he remembered every last sick and twisted detail of his reasons for being.

Cronus.

The god of time he had been born to fight was the only monster who had the sense of humour to create this type of world. Only Cronus could make so surreal and harsh a world. Only he would think it hospitable.

As the sky started to darken with icy pink highlights, he remembered other things as well. He knew why he was so powerful. He knew every plant around him, and where they had originated. He knew what brand was on his sneakers, and he remembered that his favourite color was red.

Unfortunately, with this inconsequential knowledge came the remembrance that he had sacrificed everythingfor this battle with Cronus. There was no middle ground anymore, he would live or he would die. He even remembered why it was that he _wanted_ to die in this fight as well. How he had let the Gods convince him that this war was more important than _her._

But he couldn't put this on the Gods. He had a free will, and willpower to spare. He had purposefully betrayed the only person who he had ever given a damn about.

No… he had betrayed the only person who had ever given a damn about him.

And now… now she was dead.

As he stood there, frozen with the memories that burned his brain, something changed. The twilight stood on the brink of falling, but a slight crunch from across his clearing told him someone or something else was here. It was the first noise he had heard in a long time. He wished for cover, but the nearest few trees provided little.

A woman stumbled into the clearing, gasping for air. She wore a strange green jumpsuit, skin-tight but casual. It reminded him of the space suits of years ago.

She had long blonde hair with a slim athletic build and graceful, tanned legs. Upon seeing him, she gasped and pulled something that looked like a cell phone. He prayed instantly that she spoke English.

"Wait! I won't hurt you!" His voice came out rusty and low. Her eyes were wide and an interesting blue-green. She looked scared and naïve. It was too bad she was blonde he favoured…

His heart thumped painfully at the intense memory of his wife. She had been truly beautiful; with an exquisite body and lips so tempting you couldn't help but wish to kiss them. Red hair. He had always been a sucker for red hair.

"Okay," Her voice was soft, tender. It brought him out of his reverie. "Stay there."

He tried to smile, "Sorry I startled you. My name is…"

His attempted smile turned into a full blown grin as he remembered his full name.

"My name is Archie Tines. It's lovely to meet you."

She looked flustered, he found it endearing. Too sweet, too sweet for this world; a rose scented candle in a hurricane.

"My name is Atlanta. Nice to meet you too." Her voice strengthened, "If I may ask, Mr. Tines, where are you from?"

Archie stiffened when he realized he couldn't tell her the complete truth, "I am from just around here, a little closer to the harbour."

Her eyes softened in what looked like amusement, "You live near the harbour? I think you're lying. If you did live near there, you would know that it hasn't been called that in centuries."

Archie frowned. He had specifically avoided calling it New Olympia harbour for that reason. What else would you call a harbour?

Luckily, she answered his question without his asking it, "We call it Atlantia now."

It made sense; New Olympia had bordered the Atlantic Ocean. Perhaps this city was called Atlantia too?

"You caught me; I actually have no idea where I am. So this place is called Atlantia huh?"

Archie only noticed her hidden anger because he was trained to fight. Her entire body had gone rigid, her eyes flaring to life in rage. Something had seriously offended this sweet Atlanta woman.

"No." She snapped venomously, "This place is called Old Olympia. It's the oldest city in the United."

Archie felt like he was floundering around, not sinking, but barely swimming. It was now Old Olympia, understandable, since the last time he had seen it had been thousands of years previous. But then why was she calling Canada the United? Was Canada now a part of the United States of America? That would make for a large country for Cronus to run.

"The United… States?" Archie asked, hoping the question was normal. The way Atlanta's eyes widened in shock and disbelief told Archie he had made a grievous mistake. She sprinted the clearing faster than he could blink, as if she had some strange inhumane power.

"Come with me if you want to live." She whispered, and he realized that she held a knife to his back. "The knife I have over your kidneys is coated in a poison so deadly you won't have enough time to scream."

Archie growled underneath his breath, "If you are going to threaten my life, you might as well answer my question."

She sucked in air, and pushed him towards the trees, "I assume you have a lot of questions if you're from that far away that you don't know what the United is. Hold onto them we are going to my house. It's the only place that I know for sure is safe."

He rolled his eyes at her theatrics. In a way she reminded him of his wife, Mary. But Marie had never pulled a knife on him, she was too timid. The first time she had ever worked up enough frustration to hit him gently on the arm she had apologized for a month straight. Archie even remembered the first mouse she killed. Mary had cried for days, wondering whether the mouse had a family to feed. In the end she had made him bash holes in their walls to put cheese in.

When she had finally been satisfied for providing for the mouse family, she had gone to work. Archie quickly put mouse poison on the cheese before re-plastering.

Mary had never understood that sometimes you needed to hurt people.

Atlanta seemed to understand that only too well.

By the time they reached her house, Archie had been amazed by the strange things he had seen. Everything was smaller, especially the houses. The biggest house on the street looked no bigger than the brownstone. Atlanta's house was tiny, it looked more like a doll house than a two bedroom bungalow.

But once Archie walked inside, he realized that somehow there was a spell on the house to make it appear smaller than it was on the inside. Inside, her house was huge, with a cheery yellow and brown theme. A cabinet stood with running trophys and medals everywhere. Atlanta was quite a talented runner apparently.

She set her knife down, and threw off her coat, forgetting him for the moment. He wondered why she would force him all the way here only to stop threatening him.

She glanced at him, "You can't leave this house unless I wish it. Even if I died you are trapped."

"Would you stop doing that?!" Archie growled in response to her information.

"What?" She looked surprised.

"Answering my questions before I ask them. Reading my mind!" He exclaimed "Whatever the heck it is you are doing."

Her answering laugh sounded like bells and for a moment Archie was stunned. She shook her head exasperatedly, "I can't read minds. Only Theresa can do that."

Atlanta's mood immediately fell at the mention of this Theresa girl. Archie wondered briefly what had caused this depression, but he didn't bother asking, seeing as how she still hadn't answered any of his questions.

But instead of answering them, she stood and pranced to the kitchen, demanding to know if he wanted a drink or something to eat.

"Umm… some milk or something." He replied, distracted by the technology. Her TV blended into the wall so seamlessly, he wouldn't have noticed it if there had not been a blinking red light coming off the wall. He looked for lights, but there was none that he could see. Medieval torches hung off the walls, with what looked like real fire burning in them. Candles were strewn around, half of them burned into a puddle of wax.

Suddenly expressive blue-green eyes were blinking at him in a knowing manner. Archie stumbled backwards from Atlanta, wondering how she had managed to sneak upon him so easily. He was supposed to be the greatest Warrior to ever live… other than his ancestor of course. She stood staring at him, as if he was a great complex puzzle to be solved.

"How old ARE you? We haven't had milk in centuries." Atlanta asked, honest curiosity in her voice.

Archie was confused by her question. Had he grown younger, or older in stasis? Shouldn't he just look the same as before? "I'm… nineteen. You?"

She frowned, "You look nineteen, yes, but how old are you?"

"You tell me first." Now Archie was cautious. What in the hell did she mean by this question?

She shrugged, "I'm one hundred and twenty five."

Archie's head spun and he laughed, "Oh yeah, you look about sixteen."

She scowled, "C'mon, give me seventeen!"

"Alright, so you are seventeen, and I am nineteen. Is this really so difficult to believe?"

Atlanta's scowl slipped into a look of fear. "You honestly don't know anything do you? I thought you were just some wild man who lived away from the United. But you have no idea!"

"What are you talking about!? And what is the United!" Archie snapped.

"I am talking about the fact that you look nineteen years old, but act like you belong from centuries ago. You don't believe that I am one hundred and twenty five, which is older than I ever planned on being, believe me. You're wearing these crude clothes that I have never seen before, and also, you don't know what the United is! It's like you're a wild man from the past."

"You could say that." Archie muttered.

Atlanta grimaced, "Okay, one last chance. Tell me how old you are, and I will tell you what the United is."

Archie wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't believed that he was nineteen. Should he lie? That would probably go over horribly. Maybe he could just tell her the truth…?

"What year is it?"

"3007." She answered without hesitation.

Archie could almost feel his eyes glaze over in sadness. His wife probably died centuries ago, old and in bed. Hopefully, she wasn't alone. Maybe she had gotten remarried. The thought surprisingly pleased him. Mary didn't deserve to spend her life alone after eighteen, and she could never have children.

"Archie! Archie! Hello?" Atlanta's voice snapped him back into reality, her eyes burning with aggravation and intensity. How could he ever think of her as sweet? When she spoke, her words shot of her with importance. Her eyes flamed with determination. And when she spoke his name, goose bumps broke out on his arms.

She was nothing like his wife, but she was beautiful.

"I am one thousand and nineteen years old." Archie answered truthfully, wondering if she would believe it.

Her mouth dropped, "You are the oldest person I have ever met. In fact, I think you are older than Jay! And Jay is the oldest person in the city!"

"I would hope I was older than him… just how old is he!?" Archie exclaimed. Did people live longer because of medical advances? People had lived till one hundred twenty five in 2007, but they still at least looked old!

"He's three hundred eighty two. Looks about… twenty one. Maybe twenty two."

Archie's mind felt like exploding. Maybe he hadn't woken up yet and this was a side affect of Stasis. Perhaps Hera and Zeus had just played some sick joke on him. Or hopefully he was in his bed with Mary, snuggled against her side and dreaming this all up.

But the truth came crashing down on him with Atlanta's next words.

"To answer your previous question, the United… well it's hard to imagine anyone who doesn't know what it is. It has been around since… 2012. If anything, you should know it because you were there when it was made."

Archie managed to stutter out, "I was sort of not paying attention… half asleep if you will."

She explained hesitantly, "Well, the United doesn't stand for The United States of America anymore. I wish it did actually. It is now called the United Forces of Cronus."

Archie's mouth went dry, so dry he could feel ever bit of his throat collide as he swallowed heavily.

_//Memories Are Never Far Behind //_


	3. Trust

**Chapter 2: Trust**

A/N: Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Awesome New Years! Here is an update straight to you filled with Archie angst. And mostly just explanations and background. It gets interesting NEXT chapter.

Disclaimer: I own my ideas, but not the characters!

_// And My World Crashes Down Around Me, But You're Still Standing Beside Me //_

"Please tell me that is some type of sick joke?" Archie begged. Oh gods of Olympus, what had happened while he was in stasis!? Wasn't he supposed to be here to fight Cronus? Hera had told him that he must wait, lose everything he loved, and give up his place in the world to fight the God of Time. He sat roughly on her couch, staring at the dark coffee table in front of him.

"No joke. It's all true." Atlanta said, her voice soft and sympathetic. She must have felt bad for him, wondering where he could possibly have lived for so long and not know about this new world, and its new leader.

Archie saw no choice as it was. He had to confide in Atlanta, perhaps she knew something, one of Cronus' weaknesses, or somewhere he could at least hide out. Archie remembered that Hera had told him there were others that he must wait for. Perhaps Atlanta knew of some rebel group.

"Are there any rebellions going on? Any groups that protest Cronus' reign?"

Atlanta eyed him strangely, "I doubt any would be brave enough to go against Cronus, and those that might try wouldn't be strong enough to defeat him anyways."

He nearly willed himself to die. He had nothing in this new world, and there was no one he knew who could help him. But he did know Atlanta, if only briefly. She seemed to dislike Cronus.

"I'm strong enough." He stated bluntly.

She eyed him with amusement and anxiety, "Just where are you from that you say these things without fear of consequence? How is it that you are so very ancient and yet you know nothing about anything!?"

Archie lifted the necklace out of his pocket and set it on the coffee table. He sighed roughly, and looked back into Atlanta's fiery blue-green eyes. Instead of confusion, he saw panic and fury.

"Where did you get that!?" She shrieked, her hand flying to her throat. Archie reeled backwards, staring at the slim woman who faced him in a defensive fighting position.

"I was given it. Why?" He asked calmly, wishing she would act normal.

Atlanta growled and wrenched out her own necklace, an exact replica of his, right down to the intricate gold details and embossed 'A'. Archie gawked as she slammed it onto the table, parallel to his own.

"Who gave it to you? You better be honest, because this necklace means a hell of a lot to me." She demanded.

Archie shook his head. How was he supposed to explain this!?

"I was born in 1988, in Canada. I joined martial arts, fencing, boxing, kick boxing and taekwandoe for fun. When I was seventeen, I met a woman named Mary. Less than a month after I met her, my trainer in these classes brought me aside. He told me that he was Ares, the God of War. I of course thought he was delusional, and told him I couldn't train with him any more. After a year, I proposed to Mary, and we got married. I had never heard from my previous insane trainer since." Archie started, getting choked up over his wife's name. They may have been young, but they were serious. He had loved her more than anyone before or since.

Atlanta looked less sceptical than Archie would have anticipated. She smiled at him to continue.

"Three months before I turned nineteen, I was abducted. I awoke to find myself in front of many people who were all proclaiming themselves Gods of the Greek Pantheon. Ares was there, Hera and Zeus… everyone. I thought I had gotten myself captured by a bunch of loonies."

Atlanta sniffed, "I had heard that the twentieth century was a time of disbelief and science, but that seems ridiculous. Why wouldn't you believe them?"

Archie stared at her, "You would?" Atlanta nodded as though he had an IQ smaller than her shoe size.

"Well, I wouldn't." He told her sharply, "Anyways. They offered proof of their Godhood, proof I couldn't deny. I was taken all around the world in seconds, to the Underworld, to the halls of Olympus, to the Past and to space. Suffice to say, I knew they weren't liars. After five months of that… wonderfully free and beautiful time, I had to make a choice."

Atlanta frowned, "What choice?"

He sighed, closing his steely eyes. "I had to choose between losing everything, including my wife, my job, and my whole world; or letting the entire world be captured by a tyrannical leader and eventually destroyed. I could be… frozen, for lack of a better word, until the time came when I could rid the world of Cronus."

Atlanta froze, her eyes blazing into him, "Obviously you chose to be frozen, and attempt to save the world."

"A decision I have since regretted."

"What?!" She squeaked.

Archie stared at her sadly, knowing that while she had lived a long time, he must know more than her to understand this regret. Perhaps one day, she would know what it was to blame herself for the death of the one she loved.

"You never got to meet my wife, and for that I truly apologize. She was the most beautiful and wonderful woman I have ever seen. The only thing I truly wanted in my life was her, forever. I wanted to see the house we had purchased crawling with our children and I wanted to see her grow old beside me." Archie cleared his throat, "That is why when Hera and Zeus asked me to leave her behind, I told them no."

Atlanta's tender look at his reminiscing turned into one of complete shock at this admission.

"In the end, it was Mary who told me to go. She convinced me by asking if I wanted others to have the chance we had to love. So I was frozen, but into a sleeping state until today, when I was brought to awareness. The only reason for this is that it is time for me to go after Cronus. There have to be some others who also want his demise, otherwise I wouldn't have awoken."

Atlanta hadn't even twitched a muscle as she sat listening to his story. She seemed enthralled, and totally accepting of his ridiculous tale. Finally, she moved, taking her necklace slowly back from the table and placing it over her head.

"I want to take you somewhere. But first, you have to answer some questions for me." Archie nodded, so she continued, "How many Oceans were there when you were last… awake?"

Archie cocked his head, as if he was confused by the question. "The Pacific, the Atlantic, and the Antarctic Ocean. There were also a couple of seas."

Atlanta beamed, "That's crazy. Okay, have you ever been to Atlantis?"

Archie burst out laughing at that question, accepting the deadly glare from Atlanta at his reaction. By the time he composed himself, she was still staring daggers at him.

"Atlantis is _not _a laughing matter Archie. What is it that you find so humorous about the misfortune of those poor people?"

Archie scowled at her, "Atlantis doesn't exist. Or if it did, it was destroyed millions of years ago by some sort of natural disaster."

She stopped scowling, "It wasn't a natural disaster. The Atlanteans willingly took themselves underneath the sea to protect their magic from those who would steal it. Atlanteans are very powerful; deep magic runs through their veins. When Cronus came into rule, he used his own abilities to raise the lost island to the surface to gain control of the Atlanteans. But as soon as they realized what had happened, the Atlanteans went into hiding, trying to fit in with the other normal civilians. And so goes Cronus' mistake, because eventually the Atlanteans bred with the people of the modern world. Their children often had strange skills, and started to live longer than others.

Archie laughed, "Like witches?"

"You better not say that. They are pretty sensitive about their power. Some would kill you for that." She warned. "Of course, the mixing of magic and non-magic was eventually so convoluted through the centuries that long life was normal. Every once in a while, a child is born with abnormally strong or unusual powers, but now their magic is so distilled it is rare to find a true Atlantean."

Archie frowned, "You say that their magic was distilled through _centuries_?"

"Yes, Cronus came into power in 2009, after he had gotten rid of the rest of the world's governments and leaders. He raised Atlantis in 2011."

"I can't believe he has been here this long, and all I have done is _sleep_."

Atlanta shrugged, "It hasn't all been bad. I mean, he can be cruel, but there are so many people in this world, that as long as you stay completely out of the radar, he generally leaves you alone. But those in his favour are above any laws, so if you are killed by one of his loyalists, no consequences are in place for them."

Archie growled, "That is sick and wrong. You don't realize how wrong it is! You never lived in a time of liberation, of democracy! I was allowed to vote once, to carry a weapon, to protest, to protect my rights, to demand justice! Hell, if someone from the government attacked me, I could defend myself!"

Archie felt the air leave his lungs as her smile blindsided him. She laughed softly, and he felt himself unconsciously lean towards her. Atlanta was beautiful, but she was nothing like Mary. Perhaps he was feeling this uncanny attraction to her because she was the first woman he had seen in a millennium?

Either way, it was making him breathless.

"I never said I wouldn't defend myself." She shook her head as though he was being unnecessarily ridiculous. "Of course I would. I know how to fight."

Archie held back a laugh. Atlanta looked athletic and fit, true, but she was too small and slim to cause any lasting damage. Although, he had seen smaller women do damage just because of training. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Where did you learn to fight Atlanta?" He asked patiently.

"I started training after 2993. There was international unrest because of the disaster."

Archie felt his stomach sink into the area near his shoes. He had a seriously bad feeling about this newest 'disaster'. "Oh no, what happened this time?"

Atlanta sighed, staring at her shoes. "It was the destruction of Australia." At his open-mouthed silence, she added, "Not so much complete destruction. More like… it was half sunk. It's all inhospitable desert or polluted marsh now. No one goes there."

Archie groaned, "Australia was one of the world's most beautiful places when I was last here. It was hot, dry and supposedly a treasure of natural resources and tourist areas."

"Not really tourists trap these days!" Atlanta's attempt at humour fell flat, "Sorry. Well, when Cronus raised Atlantis, he messed up the ocean's currents. For a few years there were really bad hurricanes and tsunamis as the world re-oriented itself around this change. But then it all petered out, and everyone deemed the world safe again. Unfortunately, because of this false confidence, we didn't predict the tsunami-earthquake that shifted the tectonic plates beneath Australia, driving it into the sea and flooding it."

Archie stood abruptly, "I need to go prepare to get Cronus. I can't listen to what has happened in the years I have been inactive. I need to stop this madness and let people _live _for themselves!"

Atlanta sat, staring at him emotionlessly for a moment. She stood slowly, taking his necklace that matched her own and placing it in his hand. Archie almost had to restrain himself from pulling her into his arms. He almost cursed all over again. Temptation was not what he wanted to deal with.

"I want to help you. Keep that necklace very hidden, especially where I am taking you."

"Where are you taking me?" He questioned, immediately suspicious. He had trusted Atlanta with the truth of him, and how he felt about Cronus. If she jeopardized this mission, he would have to expire her.

Expire.

Archie thought that was a cruel word. Out of the two of them, he was the one who should be _expired_. It made him sound like old milk, ready to toss out. He wasn't sure if he could kill Atlanta. Despite her temper and unthinking nature, he liked her.

But instead of pulling a knife on him, she stared at him, very seriously. Her hazel eyes burned into his, searing him.

"I am taking you to the only place you will belong in this world."

_// It Has Been A While Since I Have Met A Real Girl. Since I Have Met Someone I Wanted To Tell All My Secrets Too //_


	4. Acceptance

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

A/N: Well, the good news is, this chapter has more than just dialogue, a little fluff and a few new characters : ) By the way, wasn't ArchiexMary sad? I thought it was a nice effect for him to have a nice past to give up, instead of my usual nothing-to-live-for past. Review my lovelies!

Disclaimer: I only own a third of a mystical land that holds many strange beasts, a Cronus donkey, an Archie punisher and a wonderful government with a King, Princess and Duchess (the duchess is especially awesome). But I don't own Cott.

_// I've Come Too Far And I Won't Go Back, Yeah, This Is Home //_

Atlanta wouldn't answer anything as she led Archie out of town. They didn't take any sort of vehicle, they just walked. At first Archie had attempted to ask Atlanta some questions, and demand some answers, but after a while of her not speaking, he had given up. He debated leaving her, and going his own way, but pure curiosity had made him follow.

"Okay, we are here, be quiet and try and follow me without looking suspicious." Atlanta said. Archie glanced around, wondering who she was worried about when there was no one around for miles.

Actually, he hadn't seen anyone up close so far at all. Maybe this world was inhabited only by crazy magical fairies, Cronus, and a woman he wanted to kiss more than was healthy? Archie scowled at the thought, staring hard at his hand where his wedding ring still sat, untouched throughout the century. He stared at the back of Atlanta's blonde head, and once more wished she had red hair. Silly wishes.

Perhaps he was trying to fill in the hole in his heart with the spunky woman? Mary could never be replaced, but Archie refused on thinking about her death. How could he imagine the death of someone he loved, when he should have been there, holding her hand!?

"Archie?" Atlanta's voice was soft, tender, something he hadn't thought it could be. "Are you okay?"

Archie sighed heavily, "Yes. Where are we going?" She had led him to the back of what looked like a large factory that had been abandoned for years. The roof looked partially collapsed, and it was made of metal, something Archie hadn't seen much of in this grim future… or present.

"In here. Okay, watch. This is why I freaked out about the necklace. By the way, keep yours hidden, the boys will take it off you otherwise. " She whispered, her voice still sweet. She reached to her necklace, pulling it away from her neck, letting her fingers linger over her collarbone.

Archie thought with difficulty about his dying wife, attempting once again to distract himself from his unreasonable attraction to Atlanta. Maybe it was because throughout the centuries he had been in stasis, his body had been semi-aware of his surroundings, and the time that had passed. A _lot_ of sexual tension could be built up in millennia.

But he lost his train of thought as Atlanta placed her necklace in a slot that he had not noticed before. Immediately, the necklace glowed a strange blue, and the side started shaking. With a sound like metal scraping across a chalk board, a door swung open, leading into darkness.

Archie knew his eyes were wide with disbelief. The last time he had seen anything like that, it had been over one thousand years ago, and he had been in the home of the gods. Perhaps these people… this place she was leading him too… could help him.

Perhaps they were meant to help him!?

He stared hard at the blonde woman, and asked her the first thing that came to his mind, "Do you know the Gods?"

Atlanta laughed, a bitter laugh that he almost wasn't expecting given her previous placid tone of voice. She gave him a strange look, and walked slowly into the dark doorway. Her voice answering his question gave him enough incentive to follow.

"No. At one time Jay did, as did Theresa… but I was born after they died."

"They're all dead!?" He exclaimed in a whisper. Before she even had time to reply, a sword was at his throat. Archie narrowed his eyes at his would be attacker, willing him to stand in the light.

"Neil, Herry, chill. He's with me." Atlanta's voice came calmly into the dark. Archie heard the grinding of the door behind him; when it stopped the silence wrapped around him, a dark force pressing him into fear. Light flickered on above him, and suddenly his world illuminated. He stood in a beautifully decorated house. The walls were a taupe, and a beautifully intricate table sat in the center of a large room. Electronics of every type could be seen to Archie's left, and to the right, a comfortable sitting room with red couches and a large T.V that was inset in the wall. The floor was cement, but the sitting room had a soft looking burberry carpet that was a creamy shade matching the walls. Closed doors were beyond the large table, and briefly, Archie wondered what was held within those rooms.

A blonde man was holding the sword to his throat. He had dangerous blue eyes and a deadly scowl. Archie frowned, this man looked… serious.

"Neil, drop the sword, if Atlanta here says he's safe, we believe her until Jay tells us otherwise."

At this statement, Neil dropped his sword and flashed a blinding smile at Archie. He shrugged, as if his previous threat wasn't a big deal, and checked his reflection in the sword.

"Sorry man." He muttered in a voice to rival the angels'.

Archie shook his head at the utter turnaround and glanced towards the man who had told Neil to back off.

He was huge.

The man must have been about the size of a truck, and had enough weapons on him to frighten a military contingent. His face was handsome, in a rugged sort of way, and he had a sweet grin that was almost out of place on his threatening build.

"Herry, meet Archie. He has an interesting story to tell." Atlanta introduced them. She laughed as Herry's eyes narrowed, "And don't worry Herry, Arch is just a friend."

Archie stiffened, not liking at all the way she referred to him as 'just a friend' and tried to reassure Herry. Herry nodded however at her words, and held his hand out to Archie. Archie reminded himself that he had just met Atlanta, and was married to another woman. Dead woman, but still, the honor rule applied. He shook the burly man's hand, and the grip that he expected to crush his fingers was amazingly gentle.

He seemed to know how to control his own strength, which was more dangerous in a way that having the strength to control.

"Yeah, I need to tell you a few things. Could I talk to this Jay…?" Archie's question died off as Atlanta yanked her hair back. The long blonde hair he had just been growing fond of fell to the ground, releasing shorter, bright hair. She ran her hand through it, pulling it into spikes.

She turned to him and grinned, "Sorry, not a Blondie. More of a red head."

Archie managed to stutter out, "I prefer red heads." Herry scowled deeply at him, and gave Atlanta a look that made her wince and look down. Archie wanted to ask about it, but he also knew it wasn't his business.

A voice came from behind him, deadly calm and serious, "A man after my own heart."

Archie spun, not willing to let this newcomer near his back. This man walked with a deadly swagger as he came and shook Archie's hand. He had brown hair that had lightly strewn blonde high lights throughout it. His eyes were a comforting hazelnut, and his smile was confident, but painful, as if he was searching for things to smile about.

"You must be… Jay?" Archie assumed.

Jay nodded, "Yes, and while it _is _delightful to meet you, I am seriously wondering how you managed to convince Atlanta to bring you here. She knows better than most not to bring just anybody in."

Atlanta flushed, and Archie immediately wondered what had happened to cause that reaction. But he had more pressing things on his mind.

"I am from the 21st Century, and I have met the Gods, and am here to stop and kill Cronus." Archie said bluntly. Might as well tell them the truth, and kill them if they tried to betray his cause.

Jay's eyes widened, "Okay, to verify that you are from that particular century, I need you to tell me a few things."

Archie nodded, waiting on his questions.

"There is a bay, not far from here. It is the biggest bay in the world-"

"Hudson Bay." Archie said, "In Canada. It's kind of above Manitoba and Ontario. Beside Quebec."

Jay nodded, serenely, as if he was expecting Archie to get the first question.

"Correct. There were a few natural disasters around that time."

Archie nodded, saddened by the loss and pain those had caused, "Hurricane Katrina practically demolished New Orleans. And there was a serious tsunami around Sri Lanka that killed and injured many."

Neil laughed, "This guy is too good."

Atlanta nodded, very serous, "He's the real thing. I think he can help us."

Jay's eyes narrowed, and Archie had the distinct feeling that answering his questions correctly was making him angry. Jay stood, and snatched a sword from his pocket. Archie immediately crouched into a fighting stance that felt as normal to him as breathing.

'_Oh Ares, you taught me well.' _The thought was near painful, and Archie grinned as he remembered the mentor he had loved, admired, hated and obeyed despite everything.

Atlanta gasped, and Archie wondered for a moment if she was worried for him, shocked that he knew how to fight, or worried about Jay. It was the final thought that stopped his hand.

"Jay. I don't want to fight you. I am here only for one purpose."

Jay scowled and ripped a picture from inside a folder. He held it up to the Warrior, almost shaking with rage.

Archie hissed as he saw the picture of Cronus. "That is Cronus; I am here to destroy him. I don't want to hurt you."

Herry and Neil laughed, as if this statement was comical. "Dude, that's Cronus… you can't just destroy him. Plus, we doubt you'd even be able to touch Jay before he struck you down."

Archie nodded respectfully to Jay, letting the tranquility and patience his wife had taught him rush thought his body. "I'm sure your fighting prowess is amazing, but I have had a millennium to train."

Technically true, although he didn't mention that he had been 'asleep' the entire time.

"Hera and Zeus sent me here, and gave me the remnants of their powers. Ares trained me, and I had Persephone help me defend my mind." Archie explained.

Jay grimaced, "Prove it."

Archie smiles and glances to Atlanta once, "I have this." He gives Jay his necklace, identical to Atlanta's.

Jay stares blankly at the necklace, before snapping, "This proves nothing."

"Jay, I was given that necklace to get into the Gods' hide out. I had hoped when I saw Atlanta's that you would be willing to help me kill Cronus, but if I was wrong, I only wish to leave here without killing any of you."

Jay smiled, finally, "You wouldn't be able to kill us. Maybe one, if you are the fighter you say you are. But not all of us. We are highly trained, and you weren't the only one trained by a God."

Archie sighed heavily. This would come to blows, but not deaths. That would be completely unacceptable, and Archie didn't want to harm anyone that way except for Cronus.

"Alright, come fight me little leader." Archie said, yanking his whip from his pocket. It unravelled, a slim shiny metal that could cut through anything. Jay's face dropped all emotion, anger or otherwise.

He drew his sword and rushed Archie sweeping forward into what would have been a skilfully delivered death blow. Archie however, anticipated this, and dodged, throwing his whip out to distract Jay.

He disappeared.

Jay glanced around wildly, his sword and posture defensive. Archie hung, balanced in between the ceiling rafters.

"How did you manage that?" Jay asked as if wondering about the weather.

Archie smirked, "I jumped."

He let himself drop, and landed in a crouch, completely unharmed. He stood straight and looked Jay in the eye.

"I have all the leftover powers of Hera and Zeus." Archie reiterated. He pulled a dagger from his boot. Instead of rushing Jay, or attacking, he slid it across the floor, to where Jay picked it up.

"Put it in your pocket." Archie said. Jay did so, curious.

Archie opened his clenched fist to show the same dagger. Jay reached into his pocket, and gaped.

"You are nothing but a magician!" Jay declared.

Archie scowled, "Could a magician do this?" He slices a huge gash in his hand, letting the blood cover his palm and hit the cement floor.

"Archie!" Atlanta yelled. Archie glanced at her, and smiled, touched for her concern. He stared back at his palm, concentrating profusely.

He clenched his fist and looked to the ground, "I am not human Jay. You cannot beat me, and I will kill Cronus."

He let his fist relax, baring his bloodied palm for inspection. Only a jagged white scar remained.

"That will be gone within the week."

Jay nodded, and retracted his sword, placing it back into his pocket. He stepped forward and clasped Archie's shoulder.

"We don't care what you are, as long as you are on our side." Jay claimed, "We are allies as long as you desire to kill Cronus. We have been after him for weeks. He has something of mine, and I want it back."

Atlanta snorted, "In he-man talk, he means that Cronus took his girlfriend, and he wants to gallantly save her."

Archie grinned, and for an instant you could see the boyish man that had married his high school sweet heart, "Damsels must be rescued."

Atlanta grimaced, "Not everyone needs to be. But you're right. Cronus took Theresa when we made a raid, and he is planning on making her his Empress and breeding all powerful children with her."

"Is Theresa all that powerful?" Archie asked.

Jay nodded grimly, "Amazingly. She can read minds, control thoughts, project images, and dreams. Move objects with her mind. And she is unbelievably beautiful."

Archie laughed, "Have you popped the question yet lover boy?"

Jay flushed, "Yes actually, the week she was taken. She said yes."

Archie nodded with respect, "Good." Pain flitted across his brow, "Don't wait and put it off. Take every minute you can have."

Jay eyed him strangely, "I will."

Archie nodded once, decisively, as if the topic was completely over. "So we have to rescue this Theresa woman, and kill Cronus."

Herry objected, "Not completely. First, we have to rescue Theresa _and_ Odie. Odie is my best friend, and he is making weapons for Cronus against his will."

"Why does Cronus need mortals to make weapons for him?"

Neil chuckled, "Odie is a super genius. And he knows all our weaknesses, all our fears. Except Atlanta and now you. Atlanta just joined; Odie had barely time to talk to her. Theresa picked her up, and she wasn't supposed to go to that raid where we got ambushed."

"So…" Jay concluded, "We can't go in and try and rescue them, all of Odie's weapons have our personal weaknesses in them. But Atlanta and you don't have any type of trap that would weaken you."

Archie grinned, "So we are your secret weapons."

"Exactly!" Atlanta stated, and not for the first time, Archie noticed that the spunky now-redhead was someone he could completely fall in love with.

He clenched his fist, glancing once more to the wedding band that had been placed on his finger the day he had married his wife. As long as he held this ring, he knew he couldn't be with another. No matter how beautiful Atlanta was as she beamed and laughed. Mary was his wife, and perhaps one day, he could get over the fact that she was gone, and that he had left her to die alone.

But not today.

_// Would I Go Back, Would I Return To That Time To Love You Once More? // _


	5. Fight

**Chapter 4: Fight**

A/N: Well, another update hurrah! Thanks all my _amazing _reviewers, you make my life **awesome. **This chapter was pushed into creation by Nuuoa and Demenior, both of whom are way awesomer than me XD. [Watch Anya promote them]. Also, as a **bonus**, check out their joint account (along with one other… cough… me) **Nudemania**. [Watch Anya SELF promote!] REVIEW. Also, I hate Hitler, if you don`t I would apoligize for offending you but he was a tyrant and cruel. All are entitled to opinions, but I don`t care what they are if they`re crappy :)

Disclaimer: If I were to own Class of the Titans, apparently we would all be ruled by Cronus, all the Gods would be dead, and Atlanta would be blonde… although I fixed that didn't I?

_// But This Broken Glass Means Nothing But Blood //_

Distraction. It was the absolute key to surviving his own dark thoughts. Determination. It was the key to surviving training with the group. Archie hadn't been pressed to be this good at fighting… ever! Ares was slack compared to Jay. It was ridiculous. Archie had been fighting Atlanta for an hour, and while she wasn't winning, she wasn't a wimp either. Plus, it didn't help that no matter what Archie thought of her, he couldn't even come close to hitting her.

"Archie! You aren't even trying. Come on!" Atlanta snapped, swinging a sword as hard as she could towards his head. He blocked it, and ripped her sword out of her hands.

"Atlanta. I don't want to try, I want to go get a drink of water. But _Hitler_ over there, won't let us leave!" Archie growled.

Atlanta cocked her head in a surprisingly cute manner, "Who's Hitler?"

Archie sighed and flopped to the mat, enjoying a ten second break while Jay was ignorant of their laziness. Atlanta was still waiting for an answer, and Archie finally decided he would have to explain.

"Uhh, oh man. Okay, Hitler. He was a dictator in the time of World War One. In Germany." Archie said, dredging up the few facts he knew from his schooling, "And he persecuted the Jewish. He also wanted a fully Aryan race."

Atlanta smiled, "What's the Jewish?"

Archie gaped at her, about to take off her head about being some ignorant bimbo who knew absolutely nothing about the world. Okay, maybe in one thousand years they forgot the tyrannical bad points in history, but who didn't know what _Jewish_ was!?

"Atlanta, Archie!? What are you doing, start working hand to hand." Jay's voice boomed over them. Atlanta rolled her eyes and stood.

"Sounds like a nasty one." Atlanta whispered, looking to Jay.

"They usually are." Archie muttered. What little he had discovered about the leader of this band, wasn't the best. He was a wonderful man, loving, loyal, brave, strong. But he was also highly obsessive, guilt ridden, determined and neurotic.

"Hitlers? Really? I have never met one." Atlanta informed him.

Archie almost punched her, just because she was being so… oblivious! He was **not **in the mood for a WWI discussion, and he did _not _want to explain the Bible to her next.

"No, I mean, that specific Hitler was horrible. But if your name is Hitler, it doesn't mean you will be bad. It's a name. Not the person." Archie said.

Atlanta smiled, "Good, because Archie is horrible."

He feinted left and swung right with his foot, knocking her onto the floor.

"First of all, keep your defence up, even if you are on the offence. Second, never _ever _let someone distract you, or trick you into going somewhere. Third… Archie is a great name."

He left her lying there staring up at him, and went to get a drink of water, heartsick of this brutal, ignorant place, and tired of pretending to be happy. Cronus. Archie thought the name, burning his electrolytes with the bitterness. The God of Time had been the reason he had lost it all, but now, Archie was praying Cronus would help him.

Not to go back. Archie had sworn to kill Cronus, and he would. But hopefully, in this, there would be a tragic irony, a beautiful flaw, something so just and great and bitter. Hopefully, hopefully, Cronus would take Archie with him as he died.

To Elysian Fields, for his sacrifices and battles? To Heaven, as a Christian and a believer in God? To Purgatory, to wait for atonement for his sins? To Hell, for wishing to die?

Did it truly matter?

Archie thought not. He leaned against the kitchen cupboards, loath to go back into the training room that had been beside one of the mysterious doors. Sitting on the floor, a glass of water between his knees, Archie thought. He didn't particularly like thinking; it involved too much… nothing.

He spun his wedding band on his finger. Mary.

Hair as red as the evening sunset, and lips so sweet he swore they were heaven. Waking up every morning, curled around her in complete bliss. Knowing she was his heart, his soul mate and his everything.

Mary.

A family, they had wanted to start. All the plans, the names, the paints and the cradles. The visits to the Doctors, the specialists. Barren. Unable. Damage. Permanent. Apologies. Painting over the soft pinks, timid blues. Returning cradles. Holding her as she cried.

Mary.

Oh Gods, _leaving _her. The understanding in her eyes, the complete faith and loyalty. The belief that he wasn't insane, that he was telling the truth. She hadn't even doubted him then.

_Smash._

The glass skittered across the tile, the water seeping into his shoes, his pants and the rug. He felt his hands fall limply onto the sharp pieces and wetness. His head sunk onto his knees and he sat there, like that… for eternity.

Those five minutes, maybe less, were the longest moments of his life. Debates on leaping from the nearest building, to running head first into suicidal battle, to just walking straight up to Atlanta and hitting her. Or kissing her. His mind spun, like a broken bottle top until it stopped dead, flat on the floor.

Warmth surrounded his left hand, and he lifted his head to see a head full of red hair and shocked hazel eyes filled with compassion and warmth.

"Archie?" her voice whispered, so softly, "Are you okay?"

He didn't even answer her for fear he would die on the spot, which was exactly what he had wanted two second ago, but not what he wanted _now_. He felt his ring twist around his finger, and clenched his hand, her hand getting crushed in his too tight grip.

"What was your wife like?" She asked, curiosity laced throughout her tone, along with something else.

He lifted his head once more, looked her straight in the eye and cleared his throat. It was time to tell her just why he had to kill Cronus, just why he was so miserable and brutal here. Why he wanted to die.

"Amazing." He said, quite simply for such a complex matter.

Something flashed in her eyes, "Really? When did you pick her up?"

Archie tensed, every muscle steeled as he heard the specific emphasis she had placed on _her_. Maybe he was imagining things, but by the way Atlanta's hand was crunching his own straight back, he doubted it.

"Atlanta, I am going to tell you this once, and only once. My _wife_ is never to be referred to as if she is some skeleton in my closet. She is not some trophy bimbo, and she is most definitely not someone I just 'picked up'. So I will kindly warn you, don't you even think about disrespecting her again."

Atlanta flinched backwards at his blazing eyes. Damn, this woman must have meant a lot to him for him to have that reaction. She had been trying to push him to anger all morning, and just because she said one word wrong, he flipped?

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Atlanta was not the apologizing type, but she knew she had spoken wrongly.

Archie squeezed her hand, once more calm and patient, "It's okay. Yes, I had a wife. Her name was Mary."

She remembered he had said that once, in her house when they first met. Atlanta smiled, knowing by the way his entire face was lighting up that he must have treasured her. A dark feeling crept into her heart, but she steeled herself to it, tried to remind herself that he had said 'had a wife.' Not have. Had.

"Mary and I got married young, and most people expected our marriage to fall apart within weeks. It didn't. I loved her more than anything, and she loved me as well. We tried to start a family, but she was barren. I loved her all the more, and I vowed to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

Atlanta felt her eyes swelling, and frowned at the unfamiliar emotional state she had found herself in. Archie's voice, previously a light and sweet caress had turned blank, dead, dark.

"There is nothing that you could say to me to make me not love you. There is nothing we could find out, nothing we could hear, nothing we could go through that could change that. If you want children, I will find a way to give them to you. I live only for you and I will never, _ever_ leave you. I promise."

Atlanta felt her insides boil and burble as he spoke those words. She wanted to capture them from his lips, make them hers to remember, hers to recall and hold close. But she knew, by the dark tone, by the blanket over his expressive stone eyes that they were not her words. Not her promise.

Not her boy.

"What?' She asked, her voice hoarse. It was a wonder he heard her. Perhaps he hadn't.

"That was the promise I made to her, the day we found out we would never have children." He said, his voice lowering to a whisper as well, as if the topic of Mary was sacred, "And it is the only promise I have ever broken."

Atlanta sat up, shocked. "I don't understand? That promise would mean everything to-"

He set his right index finger on her lip, making them burn. "Shh." He pleaded, "I know. It meant everything to me. I would have broken any promise to keep that one. I would have killed people for that promise. For her."

He let go of her hand, which had gone ice numb from his grip and the water being soaked into her clothing now. Ice spread through her pants to her skin. Her blood was freezing, shrivelling, oh, her heart.

"You left her?"

Archie smirked, "No. Oh Gods no, I never wanted to. As I said to you once, they convinced me that I had to be frozen in time. The world would be destroyed if I did not get put into this stasis. I _had_ to be frozen to save the world. I am the Chosen One or something like that."

Atlanta gaped, "You are. I know you are."

Archie frowned, "Yes. And I don't regret coming to this time, like I told you I did. I regret that I lost my wife, my family, the only person I gave a _damn_ about. But this world needs to be saved. I wish I could show you Australia back when I was with her. I would take you all over the world, and show you exactly what Cronus has taken away from you."

He smiled at her, and it was genuinely happy. Atlanta felt her heart settle with his smile, as if it was content that he was happy enough for now.

"I'm sorry Atlanta. I like you, I do. I wish we could become better friends, but I don't plan on staying here when this is over. I am leaving as soon as Cronus is dead."

Atlanta's heart lost the calm and started pounding for an unknown reason, "What? Where will you go?"

Archie looked to the floor, their hands the only thing holding them together other than the ghost of a feeling, spider webs on the pads of their hearts.

"I will probably just… go around the world until it is my time."

"Your time?" her voice held no hint of a question.

"To die." He clarified.

She ripped her hand away from his and stood, towering over him. "You idiot! You heal any hurt that you have almost instantly. How do you expect to just die!?"

Archie stood too, his fury ignited. "Maybe I _will _stay and just hope you annoy me to death!"

"Then stay, or go, I don't care! Go pout about your long lost-" The deadly stillness in his tone almost convinced her to change her sentence, to stop before she went much to far.

But she couldn't. he had hurt her, and revenge was sweet.

"My long lost _what_, Atlanta." He murmured, his eyes a death threat.

"Stupid wife." She snarled vicously, "Go cry. I don't care about you or your problems. And I most certainly don't care about some _chick._"

Archie sprang into motion, launching himself at Atlanta. They slammed into the wall, Atlanta letting out a cry, but surprisingly in no pain. Archie stared at her with steaming eyes, his hands fisted beside her head and against the plaster.

"Atlanta. I will never, _ever_ be your friend. I will never willingly talk to you again. I want you to go and never come back. But I am not the leader. And Jay needs you. So while we are on this team together, I am going to tell you _one more thing._ The only thing –the only one- I have ever cared about in this world was my wife. I don't care if she is dead, alive, with another man or a bloody chicken. I will not listen to you talk about her like that."

He pulled his fist back, black rage all over his face. It came down as Atlanta scrunched her eyes closer. A crash was heard beside her head as she flinched. She opened her hazel eyes to see the hole Archie had punched in the ceramic. His eyes were red, whether from dust or pain or anger, it was hard to tell.

Archie leaned close to her, too far into fury to care that she smelled delicious and felt wonderful against him. He pressed his face to the side of hers.

"Don't talk to me little girl. I don't want you to waste my time." Every word was like a biting blow, slow and slick and pain ridden.

"I hate you." She retorted.. Flimsy, and weak against his monologue of hurt, it felt pathetic. But it hung in the air, and Atlanta knew that up until that moment, it hadn't been hate. It had been righteous anger, and perhaps forgiven or forgotten with time. But now…

"Good." He said.

Atlanta felt tears drop down her cheeks and knew that plaster dust was all over her, and yet she wasn't hurt. Archie's palms were bleeding from the glass and the plaster. He hadn't hurt her, despite his threat. What would he have done if Neil or Herry or Jay had pulled a stunt like hers?

Oh Gods, what had she done?!

_//Can You Forgive Me Again, You're My One True Friend //_


	6. Decision

**Chapter 5: Decision**

A/N: Okay, so sorry about the sadness in the last chapter. But it all goes somewhere. Now because this is my present to you, I am making it a little jollier. It starts out angsty however, because I have to win back a title xD

Disclaimer: I own naught and woe is me for that thought. _(I'm the next Shakespeare… not…gosh that rhymed a lot!)_

_// No One Else Matters Star Struck Bastard //_

Archie wasn't sure whether to run back to Atlanta and apologize and fix this mess, or go back and punch her. He promptly decided neither of those options was appropriate so he calmly walked back to Jay. His hands healed immediately, the only leftover of their fight was the plaster dust clinging to his old jeans and shirt.

Jay eyed him warily as he approached, "Hey Jay, do you want me to go to a hotel for the night?" Archie's question was innocent, hoping they would point him to the closest Holiday Inn or Sheraton.

"Sorry no. Didn't Atlanta just tell you? You're staying at her place. That's what she went into the kitchen for. Did you fall in the flour or something?" His tone was strong and brave, and Archie wasn't completely ready to tell him he had punched a hole in his kitchen wall and threatened his fiancée's best friend. Probably wasn't the best way to stay on the team, and get close to Cronus.

"I guess." He replied noncommittally. A night with Atlanta, wrestling with his anger, his fear and the delicious fruity scent that followed her wherever she went. How would he stand this?

Atlanta appeared at his side, silent and furious. Archie wondered if he had briefly seen a flash of despair and regret in her hazel eyes, or if it was just wishful thinking on his part.

"Archie is welcome at my house if he so desires. If not, he can stay here." There was no question in her voice. She did not want Jay's permission, she wanted to give Archie an option, and he was grateful for that.

"Atlanta, I could stay in your guest room if Archie doesn't want to. He could stay in my room here." Herry's voice was helpful, and if Archie wasn't mistaken, hopeful. He saw panic flash in Atlanta's eyes and before he knew he cared, Archie had spoken.

"Thanks Herry, but I will just stay with Atlanta. I'm sure you would be more comfortable in your own bed." Archie replied. The start of a smile hit Atlanta's face before she bit it off and nodded.

Herry's gentle smile at Atlanta infuriated Archie, but he also knew that the buff man was probably the sweetest being on the planet, and for dashing his dreams Archie felt guilty.

"So is it finally bedtime? Cause I am exhausted, and I need a shower." Neil asked. Archie hadn't noticed before that he was dressed extremely well, with what looked like a cashmere shirt and some sort of black pants. All the fabrics in this time were so different.

"I think I will need new clothes. I haven't seen anyone with jeans here." Archie muttered, thinking aloud.

Neil squealed, the most girlish noise Archie had ever heard a man make. "Oh good. I know exactly what you need!"

Archie felt fear rush through him at the looks of amusement Atlanta and Herry exchanged. A sick feeling went through him at a vision of himself in a clashing red spandex suit.

Twenty minutes later, he had on a normal outfit. Thanks to Jay, the orange sweatband and tye dye shirt had been refused, saying it was much too flamboyant for Archie. Archie had just been glad he hadn't had to look like something that had been vomited out of the seventies.

Dark grey pants that looked like jeans but felt much softer enfolded his legs. The shirt was a light blue, and was tighter than he would have liked, but a thin and breathable material. Luckily, Neil's shoes fit him, and they were fairly normal looking, considering what Archie now knew about the blonde's fashion sense.

"I'm telling you Jay, the sweatband would have completed the look." Neil was whining, and Archie finally wondered what the seemingly self absorbed man was doing on the team.

"Neil, why are you fighting against Cronus?" Archie asked bluntly.

Neil flinched but stared him down, an angelic and false smile appearing, "Being a rebel is _so _in style nowadays. Plus, do you know what type of modelling I can do with this built bod?"

Archie frowned, but before he could inquire further Atlanta pushed him out the door, and he watched it shut magically, seamlessly blending into the warehouse wall.

"Well, that was interesting." He commented. Not directed at the red head, but not completely ignoring her as he had promised to do.

"Oh, so you _are_ talking to me?" Atlanta snapped. She fought the urge to cover her mouth and take the words back. Too cruel. He was giving her another chance.

He scowled, "I can't ignore you if I want to fight with you against Cronus. You have to know your team mates if you want to be a good team."

Atlanta wanted to apologize. Wanted to beg forgiveness and hug him and kiss him and take him home with her. Make him show her what she was missing. Make Herry forget about her, and start being her friend again, instead of whatever he wanted to be now. She just wanted something from Archie, something she knew he could give her, and something she could never name.

"You're right." Her voice was apologetic, the closest she had ever come to saying sorry. Archie seemed to understand her reluctance, her will and independence. He didn't curse her, he moved on.

"Why is Neil on the team if he is so concerned with just style?" Archie asked.

Atlanta looked up at him, once again feeling her heart thump at his profile. His nose was crooked, a slight imperfection on a chiselled face that screamed strength and power. His eyes were grey, a storm that threatened to break. A frown played along lips that Atlanta would have been happy to spend days staring at. The clothes that had been chosen for him were by no means unusual like his previous jeans, but the blue shirt clung to every muscle as if it had been sculpted out of clay.

"Don't be fooled by his appearance like he wants you to be. Cronus slaughtered his entire family in front of him when he was a child. His grandfather had hid him under the sink, and he had watched Cronus personally drag his signature scythes across his mother's and older sister's throat." She paused, whether for effect, or out of despair, Archie wasn't sure, "He has hated Cronus ever since. Neil would die to kill that man, just to avenge his family. He has nothing but rage and pain left, and he hides it behind superficiality and aloofness."

Archie felt like someone had punched him in the chest, or ripped his heart out, or told him his wife was murdered. Sympathy flooded him. Archie knew what it was like to have nothing left, and everyone you had ever loved dead.

"He deserves revenge." Archie whispered. Atlanta nodded and cleared her throat, attempting to disperse the lump she felt.

They reached her house slowly, taking much more time getting there than leaving for the warehouse. Atlanta explained about the houses, and how they were made of something similar to the silicon of his time, but hardened like diamonds. She told him about Cronus' ascension to power, and the lackeys he always had close to him like bodyguards. Giants, mostly, although she had heard he had some creatures from myths and times long ago.

Atlanta's voice was musical, and though they both talked to each other civilly and listened and laughed together, it was tense. Neither of them brought up their fight, or Archie's wife. Archie wished she would apologize, but he also knew he had reacted carelessly. Her whispered words of hatred echoed in his brain, lacerating what was left of his heart.

"Archie?" She murmured.

"Yes?" He felt like he was far, far away from these plastic houses and painful world and fearful people.

"Your wife…" She started, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. "She wasn't stupid. She couldn't have been if you loved her."

Archie smiled, "No, she was very intelligent."

"And very lucky." Her voice was low, and almost unintelligible. "You loved her a lot. I can tell."

Archie nodded, not willing to speak of her or his pain again. Atlanta slid her hand down his forearm to grasp his hand. A trail of fire followed her gentle hands.

"I don't hate you." She stated, firmly, as if she expected him to argue. Her hand dropped his like it was a burning coal, and she started walking again, faster than before.

Archie stared at the ground, relief flooding him. As good as an apology, he thought, knowing that Atlanta would die rather than admit she was wrong.

A couple, much older than him glanced at them and smiled. One of the first people he had seen around here. The New Olympia had been busy and crowded and content, but this Old Olympia was almost deserted and so full of anger and terror Archie could taste it.

He caught up with Atlanta, not choosing to speak of their unofficial make-up. Instead, he decided to tease her, to see the spark of anger in her eyes and the blush of embarrassment or rage light her face.

"So you and Herry huh?"

She scowled at him, and Archie knew he had started another argument, "No. Herry and I are nothing thanks very much."

"That seems unfair to Herry. He is absolutely in love with you, you know?" Archie shrugged, "Not my business but he seems like a nice guy."

She smiled brilliantly at him, "You know, you are totally right!"

Archie felt his heart sink, and almost turned around to go beat on Herry. But her smile turned into a frown. "It isn't your business!"

Archie smirked, "Oh I see, have you dated before?"

"No!" She exclaimed, "I just, I don't want to date him."

Archie grinned, knowing he had her. Her eyes were blazing into him, and Archie half feared he would light on fire from her glare. A wonderful, tingling fire. She was clenching her fists and her cheeks were flushed so beautifully, Archie forgot himself.

"Why not?"

She sighed heavily, "He's a great guy; kind and wonderful and sweet and handsome and one of my best friends. But I just… I just…"

"You don't love him?" Archie felt relief hitting him and tamped it back with anger and thoughts of Mary's sparkling eyes. Nothing like Atlanta. He didn't want anything to do with the young red head. Only his wife.

"No, I don't. I just want to go back to when we were friends." He voice was tired and for that Archie wanted to apologize. She set her hand on her door and said her name, absolutely baffling Archie. The door swung open.

"You don't have keys anymore?" He asked.

She laughed, a wonderfully pleasing sound, "You can still buy them but I have a hand/voice recognition technology. Safer, except Cronus can bypass all security, and therefore has free access to my house."

Archie gaped at her, "But, your house should be safe!"

Atlanta set her coat on a bench that looked strangely like cotton, but felt more like metal. She locked the door with a word, and puttered herself into the kitchen, letting Archie follow her like a lost puppy.

"My house is safe. Cronus doesn't know who I am, the only person he recognizes from the team is Jay, and Jay lives at the ware house. Which, by the way, is the safest place in the city. Odie designed it."

Archie stared at her, watching solemnly as she grabbed some strange food he didn't recognize. Her hair was dishevelled because of their fight and training, and for the first time he realized she had wall plaster dust all over her face, and it was probably all over him still. Despite her ghostlike appearance, she was beautiful, incredible. He walked to the kitchen and wet what looked similar to a cloth.

"Atlanta," He murmured, turning her to face, "I didn't mean to hurt you when I got angry."

She shrugged, "You didn't hurt me."

He smiled at her strength, but he knew she had hurt feelings, and while he wasn't exactly happy with her, he didn't want her to be offended either. "I meant, I didn't mean to scare you."

She scowled, "I wasn't scared."

He laughed and wiped her face with the cloth, trying to be gentle. He brushed the plaster out of her hair, resisting the urge to bury his head in it and just breathe.

"Yes, you are very brave." He snorted, "Anyway, I don't hate you either."

Finally she smiled, "Thank you. Could we just forget the fight?"

Archie thought frantically, trying to find a reason to hate her when she smiled at him. He couldn't even use her foolish and mean words about Mary, because she had apologized. He couldn't hate her. She was too damn beautiful to even try.

Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could stop himself from loving her.

"Yes." He whispered, "Forget the fight." He pulled his hand to her shoulder and dusted that off, leaving a fine powder on the floor. He touched her other shoulder, about to do the same when he caught her glance. She stared at his eyes for a long moment, and he held himself still, his hand still on her shoulder. Fires blazed on his hand, and Archie begged himself to step back, to move his hand, to run away, to kiss her. Kiss her until he forgot the eyes of his wife, and the responsibility of killing Cronus, and the training with Jay. Kiss her until he forgot the world, forgot his life, forgot himself. Kiss her until she knew nothing else but him and his lips, and his entire world was based upon the scent of her hair and the taste of her tongue.

She broke the spell, "Would you like to watch a movie?"

He didn't answer before she grabbed his hand and dragged him into her living room. Archie flopped to the couch, reasoning with his head, which hurt; and his heart, which hurt even more. Something about Atlanta was absolutely unbelievable and wonderful and beautiful and he was being spellbound by her. But every time he looked at her he wanted to kiss her, but he also saw the face of his wife, delicate, heart shaped and lips so luscious he could have written novels about them.

The couch was incredibly soft and plushy, and Archie wasn't shocked when Atlanta leaped towards it and sunk so far in, he feared he would have to dig her back out. She grinned at him impishly, and Archie smiled back, fearful but decisive.

It had been at least nine centuries since Mary had died, and she had probably remarried after him and lived happily. That pleased Archie, but it still felt wrong to be sitting here, desiring a woman he had just met. But Mary would have wanted him to be happy, and that was the only thing that pushed him towards what he was about to do.

It had been one thousand years exactly since he had last seen her, last held her, and last kissed her. A lifetime –many lifetimes- and it was now his last shot at this. Mary had made him feel loved, safe, wonderful and happy. She was his haven, his home and his soul mate.

But this was another life, and Atlanta was a different woman completely; perhaps he was also different man. And the spunky red head made him laugh and smile, something Mary would have liked.

"After we kill Cronus, I'm not leaving. I don't want to die anymore. I will live out the rest of my natural life."

She smiled, and turned to him as the previews came on. "That's good. I hope you know natural lives are quite long here."

Archie laughed and stretched his hand out and caught hers. She blushed red, something Archie delighted in. Her fingers automatically twined around his and he felt the heart that had broken fly in joy.

"The longer, the better."

She leaned over to his shoulder, left her hand twined with his and stared at the T.V screen. He breathed in the scent that had been torturing him and silently put Mary to rest. She would have wanted this.

He wanted this...

No, he _needed_ this.

_// The Best Thing About Tonight Is Were Not Fighting //_


	7. Beginning

**Chapter 6: Beginning**

A/N: Well, due to my recent distraction with my original works and Delusion/Desperation, I COMPLETELY forgot about FoV!! I'm so sorry! Anyway, thanks for all my reviews and a big thanks to **Ferlinda the Dreamweaver** because she always leaves amazing reviews and makes me feel awesome about myself! This chapter is for her!

**Congrats to all CotT Nominations and Winners!!**

Disclaimer: After over thirty stories in Class of the Titans (and more to come!) I can honestly say, I still don't own this…

_// And Will He See How Much He Means To Me? I Think It's Not To Be. //_

For the briefest moment upon waking, Archie thought that the form that was wrapped in his arms was Mary, and the strangest dream lingered in his mind. Red hair tickled his face and he could feel warm hands twined within his own.

The hands were the first clue that it was not Mary, and everything was not normal. They were soft and petite, like his wife's, but callused. Mary didn't have calluses.

Atlanta.

Strangely enough, the realization that his awakening wasn't a dream didn't cause pain. Mary's death hurt briefly, and Archie knew that his heart would probably never get over that pain. But the welcoming feeling of Atlanta's lithe body beside his calmed him and soothed him; his arms tightened and he closed his eyes once more.

Peace descended and Archie was pleased that his aching body was healing along with his shattered heart. He hoped to grab another hour of sleep, but Atlanta shifted. He held himself still as a statue but she eventually turned over and met his eyes.

Her reaction when she met his eyes was not what he was expecting or hoping for. Instead of his own reaction of peace and happiness, her hazel eyes widened and she let out a small squeak of shock. Her body automatically flung backwards and Archie reached out to stop her from tumbling to the floor. Instead, she yanked him off the couch with her, landing them both in a chaotic heap.

But a laugh burst force from her lips and all the pillows and blankets were thrown off their forms. Archie smirked at her exhilarated expression.

"Sorry about that rude awakening."

She laughed, "That's okay, I didn't know we had fallen asleep during the movie."

"That was the most boring movie I have ever seen Lanta." The name slipped from his lips easily, and carried with it a gentle adoration, something that had been building within him since he had first seen her.

She eyed him strangely and explained, "Cronus has an entire pop culture team that ban anything from rebellions or individual thought."

Archie growled, "It's like we have reverted to the middle ages. It's surprising that women aren't treated like slaves really."

Atlanta frowned, "Some are, mostly the wives or mistresses of Cronus' loyalists. But Atlanteans value women immensely, and their values have filtered down throughout most people as well."

"Good. Even when I was last awake women would be treated horribly. I would hate that it was worse."

Atlanta smiled, and Archie realized that she appreciated his views. She had his wife to thank for that, Mary was the only reason he thought of women as people. His mother hadn't really been amazing at anything –excluding the miraculous amount of alcohol she could consume- and Archie hadn't respected her at all.

"I'm going to shower." Atlanta said as she removed herself from his arms. "Go ahead and eat something."

She left the room and Archie glanced down at his hand, noting the ring that still strangled the finger. He felt a pang of guilt, but it was overshadowed by his happiness. He wondered briefly why he would feel guilty when he knew it was what Mary would want. The answer came to him.

Herry.

Archie cursed softly. The huge man would _hate_ him for this. It was obvious that Herry was desperately in love with Atlanta. But Atlanta wasn't interested, Archie was sure of that.

He heard a knock on the door, soft but sure. Archie wasn't sure if he should answer, but Atlanta had said Cronus could bypass security if he wanted to. Archie glanced through a small window.

Speak of the devil. Herry was standing on the doorstep, alone. Archie stood in a rush and quickly put the blanket and pillows back on the couch. No need to make it look like Atlanta and himself had had a wild time.

He answered the door and smiled at Herry, "Hey Herry. What's up?"

"I came to talk to you and see Atlanta." Herry answered. Archie frowned. He sounded pleasant enough, but the tender sound of his voice was gone.

Deadly. "Okay, well, would you like to come in?" Archie asked. Herry nodded and walked past the warrior, glancing briefly to the couches.

"Where is Atlanta?"

"In the shower." If Herry wanted to play this game, Archie would too.

"Good." Herry said. "Archie. I don't know you very well. And neither does Atlanta."

Archie held back the temptation to snarl. "She knows me well enough." He said.

Something flashed in Herry's eyes, and Archie wondered if the buff man was terrified or furious. Either way, it was dangerous.

"No, no she doesn't. You come from a time where women are more… worldly." Herry's voice was tightly controlled.

Archie didn't understand this comment, "What do you mean?"

"Atlanta has never been out of Old Olympia. She has never had a boyfriend." Herry explained. Archie reeled at the news. A woman like Atlanta deserved men lining up to be with her. Archie sighed; Herry needed the full score on how Archie felt about the red head.

"One day I will take her travelling." He hoped the implications of the two of them travelling together would pass onto Herry. It did. Herry's eyes narrowed.

"That's not what I meant. She has no experience and you are married." Herry gazed down at Archie's wedding band.

Archie's voice went cold, "My wife has been dead for centuries, and I don't take kindly to you using her as ammunition against me caring about Atlanta."

Herry's scowl softened briefly, "I'm sorry."

Archie hated that he liked the burly man, hated that he didn't want to beat him senseless. Herry was too kind for his own good.

"It's alright. But Herry, I do care about Atlanta. I know you do too, and I know she loves you _as a friend_. I don't want to make her choose between us."

Herry grimaced and Archie knew he had won. Dirty tactics; using one man's love for a woman against him. Guilty tactics.

"This is so… typical." Herry sighed, "I love Atlanta. As a friend, and as more. But I would never hurt her. Okay, you win."

Archie stuck his hand out. Herry grasped it and tightened his grip for a brief moment. Archie's arm went numb.

"You win for the moment. But I want you to know that if you hurt her, I will kill you." His grip tightened again. "And the instant you leave her, I will be there."

Archie held back his instantaneous reaction. The desire to tell Herry off, to rip out his throat. To tell Herry that he would never leave her.

Stupid reaction. Archie nodded angrily. Herry let go and walked towards the door. Before he exited, he turned back and grinned.

"Tell Atlanta I dropped by."

Archie's blood boiled as Herry shut the door. He opened the fridge and hunted for something to eat, something recognizable.

"Archie?" Atlanta asked.

"What?" He snapped. Immediate regret over his tone filled him and he sighed and turned to her. She was standing in a big shower robe and her cheeks were flushed red. "Sorry Lanta, didn't mean to bite your head off."

"It's okay. But… you don't need to tell me that Herry dropped by."

A deeper sorrow filled him, and Archie wished that he had told Herry he would never leave her. "You heard all that."

She nodded, "Everything."

He walked towards her, unsure if she was angry at him, "Lanta…"

She interrupted, "Archie, listen. It's my choice and Herry had no right to tell you I was inexperienced in the…boy matter."

Everything went crystal clear for Archie in that moment. She wasn't mad at him, she was embarrassed. She thought that he wouldn't like her now. He almost laughed at her, but held back because her eyes were pleading and determined and he had never thought she was more beautiful.

Three strides towards her and they were face to face. "Atlanta, the only woman I have ever loved or been with was my wife. I haven't even talked to a person for a thousand years. It doesn't matter."

Relief flushed through her, "I just thought, because of Mary…"

He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers, smiling. "How about we just accept and ignore each other's pasts."

She grinned and her blush intensified, "Deal."

Archie knew he was going to kiss her. He knew that he was about to taste her lips and try not to compare her kisses with Mary's. He knew that every atom in his body was focused on the slight blush on her cheeks and tenderness in her gaze.

But she took him by surprise and leaned upwards, kissing him mid-thought. After that, it was all feeling. Passion ignited and he pulled her close to him, letting every plane of her body hit his. He thought to possess her, but she battled him. Their wills clashed even as their lips captured each other. Tenderness and chaos reigned in his thoughts and heart.

She broke away from him and laughed breathlessly. He felt himself gasping for air and nearly joined in her laughter. There was no comparison. Mary and Atlanta were two very different women. Mary was the epitome of tenderness, every touch gentle, and every smile warm and compassionate. Atlanta was fiery, wild and brave. Archie knew that with every kiss Mary had healed him, had reassured him. But Atlanta's kisses sparked something in him; heated him for battle, tempted him to kiss her more.

Mary he would have cloistered away from this war; Atlanta he wanted by his side. They were so very different.

And while he knew he would always love Mary, he felt that he was falling deeper in love with Atlanta.

"What in the world am I going to do with you?" He murmured, his eyes still closed. His lips burned from their kiss.

"Stay with me." Her demand was soft, but just that –a demand. He opened his eyes to find her staring straight into his. Fiery hazel, turning greener with every second. His throat closed and she blinked.

Had Mary said that, she would have blinked furiously and ran away, hiding until her embarrassment at her bravery faded. Atlanta just stared him down, waiting for acknowledgement, acceptance or rejection. Archie didn't want to deny her, he _wanted_ to stay with her. But he didn't want to promise anything.

"For as long as I can."

She saw his pacifying sentence for what it was and her eyes burned. "Does that mean for as long as you want me?"

It was in that moment that Archie realized he would always want her, just as he would always want his wife. In that moment that he knew only death would stop him from keeping her.

He wouldn't let the Gods take this one away from him. He stared straight back at her and gave her a straight but painful answer.

"It means for as long as I can. For as long as I live."

It wasn't meant to be romantic, and she knew it. Her hand gripped his and she smiled grimly.

"Try not to die."

"There are only two things I would die for." He informed her.

"To kill Cronus and to get your revenge on the Gods." She muttered and turned away from him. She picked up a dropped towel and handed it to him.

He didn't deem it necessary to tell her that he didn't want revenge on the Gods. He wanted to keep her with him. To keep her safe, the way he had always wanted Mary to be safe. He would die for her wishes only. He smirked at the thought that this tiny woman who looked about seventeen controlled him. Archie believed that one on one Cronus and himself would be equal. Cronus was powerful, and had no challengers. But Archie held all his own power, and all the power of Hera and Zeus within him.

"If you want to shower, it's your first door on the left. It's a pretty ordinary shower. Press the button and it turns to the heat your body desires." She explained.

"Thank you. The shower doesn't sound ordinary, it sounds wonderful." He told her. He knew she was disgruntled because of his previous comment; she didn't like the thought of him wanting revenge. But he couldn't resist moving down to place a kiss on her lips before he left for his shower.

_// A Girl Like You Is Impossible To Find, You're Impossible To Find //_

Archie was unhappy with the leader, not that it was unusual for him to be so. But he had just been settling into the couch with Atlanta in his arms to watch another movie, one that Atlanta promised wasn't as boring when Jay had called. They had raced to the warehouse, ready for a full scale emergency.

Instead, they found Jay shaving, Herry packing and Neil off at some modelling shoot. Archie was ready to spit fire.

"Why in the world did we rush down here?" He asked acidly. Herry scowled at him and shrugged, resuming his packing. Atlanta laughed at his impatient tone, but he knew she was just as aggravated as he was at the interruption. But it was Jay who answered.

He shrugged and inspected his close shave in the mirror. "We're ready to go get Cronus."

Archie gaped, "We are getting ready to attack Cronus, and you are shaving? Are you insane?"

The question was rhetorical, but Jay answered him anyway. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. But we are all ready. We have trained enough. Everyone go put on your nicest clothes but make sure you can move in them."

Jay left for his room, Herry followed his lead and left for his room, but not before casting Archie a glare.

"Our nicest clothes? Why!?"

"First of all, because no one who looks like a peasant gets into Cronus' compound. And second; because all of us have no family, and Cronus will burn our bodies. It's our funeral preparations." She explained.

At her bittersweet and damning words Archie knew that while had been alive for centuries, and had made a choice to save the world despite everything and had lived through hardships; these people were the real thing. Atlanta was so young, but so old in so many ways. As he stared at her he realized that he wished she wasn't here. He wished she was travelling, was loving every second of her life.

She seemed to understand because for a second she clasped his hands and whispered, "Remember, I'm one hundred and twenty five years old Arch, remember that I have lived a long life."

He squeezed her hands and gave Jay a glacier glare when he returned. The leader smirked at Archie's show of anger and power and straightened his tie. Archie wondered briefly where the leader kept his sword in the light suit. The pockets looked empty.

He didn't ask however, and at that moment Neil breezed in, looking like a real life angel. He quickly snatched up a dagger and sword on the side table and slipped them into his outfit, and strapped to his arms. Archie realized that Neil may be superficial, but he was one deadly individual.

"Ready?" Jay asked bluntly. Archie nodded, reaching one hand into his pocket to grab his whip. Energy swirled to life in him and he created his ever-ready dagger in his left palm. Atlanta's muscles tensed and she grinned. Neil checked his reflection briefly in Jay's shaving mirror and nodded decisively.

Herry entered the room, and Archie very quickly regretted his decision to be ready to battle the man. He wasn't wearing his best clothes, like Neil or Jay. He wasn't even wearing casual clothes like Archie and Atlanta. He was wearing dark denim jeans, torn off at the knee. He held a rope over his torso and knives strapped to him everywhere. It would have looked comical, except that Herry had the sheer muscle mass to make it devastating. Every inch of skin was scarred and rippling with leashed power and determination. Archie knew that Herry was probably the strongest individual he had ever met.

"Ready." Herry echoed. Jay's grin turned sadistic.

"Tonight, we sneak into Cronus' compound. We free Odie and Theresa. We bathe in his blood." Jay snarls were furious. "And tomorrow, we relax and give my soon-to-be wife whatever she wants."

Atlanta snickered, "Which would probably be some privacy with you."

Jay glowered and yanked the door open. "Ladies first."

"Thanks Jay." Neil said and brushed through the door, calm and collected. Archie strove not to laugh, but grins were on all his friends' faces. His family's faces.

With a glance to Atlanta's smirk, Archie knew he would do whatever it took to survive this fight. He once more looked at his wedding ring and slipped it off his finger. As the others passed through the door, he set it on the coffee table.

_Rest in peace._ The thought was content, if sad. Atlanta watched him and Archie smiled at her confused glance. But he said only two words that explained everything –and nothing.

"For you."

She frowned for a moment, but then smiled sadly. For her. For her, he would fight. For her, he would let his wife rest. For her, he would die.

Archie didn't need his best clothes. The two words to Atlanta and the final thoughts to his wife were his requiem. They were the only funeral he would have, the only funeral he would need.

She clasped his hand and stared up at him. "For us."

_// And Begging Has Never Made Anyone Stay //_


End file.
